User blog:AriaIsA/ IAnubis, Chapter 2
IAnubis "IAnubis" is the crossover fanfictions of ICarly and House of Anubis. Season Plot Once Tori Vega, a webshow producer, saw ICarly, she offered Carly, Sam, and Freddie to move to England to make their webshow even better right before they started highschool. Carly, Sam, and Freddie agreed to move there. So they looked for a borading school to go to and the only one accepted them was the Anubis boarding school. They all got accepted in Anubis House. They got along with the Anubis residents and became friends with them. ICarly continues to be on week-ends. Starring The crossover fanfic stars every single House of Anubis character in Seasons 1-3 and three characters from ICarly, Carly, Sam, and Freddie. Previous Chapter If you would like to see the "Previous Chapter" of IAnubis click here IAnubis Chapter 2 Mara nervously said "WHAT! No! Of course not? Why, is she in love with me?" Freddie replied "Look Mara, you can't just hide your feelings forever. I have known you for 1 week and I can already tell when you have feelings for someone" Mara couldn't take anymore of this conversation so she got up and said "Freddie, you are very nice but I can't talk about this anymore especially with someone who I only knew for 1 one week. I am hiding it just like you are hiding it" Mara left. Freddie banged his head against the wall because he isn't good at keeping a secret. Mara walked into the drama room and sat on the couch. Patricia looked at her and said "Mara, where were you?" Mara's lesbian mind walked right into the brain and said "Say that you were with Freddie so that Sam can leave then you'll be with Patricia '''alone"' once again Mara followed. Mara happily and sneakily said "I was with Freddie, in the janitor's closet" Sam jumped up jealous and told Patricia "I gotta go. We'll download some more later" Patricia smiled and said "Of course! Bye!" Sam left the room. Mara took Sam's seat and gazed at Patricia. Patricia asked "Did you say you were with Freddie on purpose so that Sam can leave" Mara knew that was a yes and no answer. Mara took the no so that Patricia won't hate her "No, of course not! I was actually talking to Freddie" Patricia giggled and continued the conversation "Sooo...what did you talk about!" Mara happily said "Gir...Boys!" Patricia was confused. "Another question...why boys if he was a boy?" Patricia asked. Sam radomly said "It was just random" the girls continued talking about Freddie which led to Fabian. Patricia blurted out as Joy was eastdropping "I can't take it anymore! I can't hind this from you! I am dating Fabian!" Mara sadly looked at her knees. Joy walked in all excited and yelled "Your dating Fabian?!" Patricia replied "Yes and keep it down, I want it a secret from the others. You know Sam, Jerome, Carly..." before Patricia finished Mara happily blurted out "You didn't tell Carly!" Patricia responded "No. I could only trust you'' and now Joy since she knows after eastdropping!" Joy said "Well sorry and sorry! And you can trust me!" the exact time as Mara said "Yeah.." Patricia was confused once again. "Well, I gotta get to class" Patricia said. Patricia grabbed her bag and head off to class. As well as Joy and Mara. DING! The school's bell went off after the last class everybody had. Everybody happily ran to their houses. When everybody entered the house, everybody went different directions. The girls to their rooms and boys in theirs except Mara and Jerome. Both of them stayed in the entrance, quiet. Finally Jerome said "You look very lovely. I never noticed you so adorable" Mara was disgusted. "You think I am beautiful and adorable? Well think again because theirs only one person I will ever fall in love with, Pa...Pancakes" Mara said. Jerome was confused and said "Yes I do. And for a girl who is an "A" student, calls Pancakes people that's kinda messed up. Mara knew he would insult her. She walked out. Jerome banged his head against the cellar's door. Alfie came out of his room and said "Did you hurt, Mara's feelings?" Jerome madly said "I did, didn't I?" Jerome walked to the kitchen table before dinner. Everybody had pizza. Sam walked in late and sat down by Patricia. Patricia asked "Where were you?" Mara got jealous very easily. Sam answered "I had a little fight with Freddie about Mara with Freddie but then we worked it out by telling eachother we want the truth and we'll trust eachother and he told me the truth so I believed him" Patricia smiled and replied "At least you didn't break up! You guys are meant to be!" Sam smiled. Freddie saw Mara's sad face. When Mara walked out, Freddie also walked out but first told Sam in her ear "I am going to make Mara feel better" Sam was ok with it. Freddie whispered to Mara "Stop making it so obvious! Soon people will find out!" Mara sadly yelled "Well when your in love someone you get jealous every moment if that person is with a guy or a girl! You can't stop talking about that person! You only want her with you!" Everybody clapped for the tiny speech Mara gave. Carly asked "That was nice Mara but what are you guys talking about?" Freddie nervously said "Nothing" Carly was confused but just went back to eating. As well as the others. Except Jerome and Alfie. Jerome kept saying he hates himself. Alfie finally asked "You got all mad when you hurt Mara's feelings. Are you in love with Mara?"... Next Chapter If you would like to read "Next Chapter" click Category:Blog posts